Pokaż na co cię stać !
Bobbie : Nowy sezon , nowa gra , nowi uczestnicy ,ale najpierw , oceńcie nasz nowy opening , komentujcie. Zostały okoła dwa tygodnie do premiery , więc chce wam przedstawić nasz najnowszy opening ! Oceniajcie ! Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hekror i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Prezentacja zawodników Jest letnie popołudnie , Pierwsza seria wciąż trwa , ale Bobbie w tym czasie nie tylko bawiła się Quanem i był biernym obserwatorem . Znalazł , on nowych zawodników , jeszcze bardziej żądnych krwi i przemocy . Wieje lekka bryza , w centrum treningowym tym razem dojdzie do konfrontacji wszystkich uczestników , przed oficjalnym spotkaniem na arenie , gdzie razem będą walczyć w ramię w ramię , bądź przeciw sobie. Chcecie wiedzieć kim oni będą ? Wagonik pierwszy 'Lurous : '''Bo ja latać chce i ja latać chce .. ! Haha .. '''Serensen : '''Ty idioto , przestań bo znowu wypadniesz. Na serio denerwujesz mnie ! ''Wyskakuje przez okno w skacze po wagoniku niczym dziewczynka .. '''Lurous : '''Hakuna matata , co za przepiękny to dzień , oż spocić mi się chce Hehe .. '''Kiyoko : Zignoruj go , o kolejny poziom tak ! Zaraz skończę ta grę , ale zarąbista .. Serensen : Widocznie , tylko ja jestem godny do walki na arenie .. Kiyoko : 'Hej , hej , uspokój się , każdy chce się zabawić , nie tylko ty .. '''Serensen ; '''Zabawić ? Huh .. ''Nagle cały wagonik się trzęsie , oboje się przewracają . Kiyoko rozbija grę , a Serensen się przewraca .. 'Serensen : '''Głupek ! ''Wygląda przez okno .. 'Lurous : '''Ha , Dziwka z gemem na włosach .. ''Serensen ściska dłoń i coraz bardziej się denerwuje .. '''Kiyoko : '''Haha , zostaw go on wie co mówi . '''Lurous : Haha , twoja koleżanka zdechła gdy byłaś mała .. Spojrzała na niego , po czym rzuciła go ławką , ale ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił .. Lurous : '''Ał ? '''Kiyoko : Jak śmiesz tak mówić .. Serensen : 'Pokazałaś pazurki .. Czy tak zawsze reagujesz .. ''Posłała gniewne spojrzenie na Serensena .. Po czym usiadła i więcej się nie odzywali do siebie . Wagonik drugi '''Elvira : Mori , adicum, reloadum … Hektor : Nawiedzona jesteś czy coś ? Emily się uśmiecha do niego .. Emily ; '''Mówi osoba co obsikała drzewo .. '''Hektor : Wcale że nie .. Zarumienił się ze wstydu .. Elvira : 'Zrobię z ciebie pieczonego jak na rożnie zwierzaka , którym jesteś , a twoim dodatkiem będzie ta wegetariańska dziewica .. '''Emily : '''Mówi dziewczyna w kostiumie diabła , ha pewnie maszatanistą jesteś .. ''Hektor zignorował je obie i wystawił głowę za okno po czym wysunął język i się ślinił . '''Elvira ; '''Posłucha mnie , ja nie jestem jakimś wybrykiem natury ,żebyś mogła mnie tutaj obrażać . I dla twojej informacji , nie twoja sprawa w co wierzę .. '''Emily : '''I tak nie miałabyś serca ,żeby to poczuć . '''Elvira : Bezczelna , ale masz jakiś cel .. Hektor : 'Kiedy w końcu tam dojedziemy ?? '''Elvira : '''Znowu nie wytrzymasz .. '''Hektor : '''Obie jesteście bezczelne .. '''Emily : '''Ja tam cię lubię , jesteś nawet miłym . Twoja aura wskazuje ,ze jesteś silnie związany z wilkami . ''Hektor przestał gadać , a Elvira się nad tym chwilę zastanawiała i się ucieszyła ,że coraz więcej o rywalach. Po czym wraca do wypowiadania swoich regułek. Wagonik Trzeci Widać ,że ktoś daje w tym wagoniku koncert , a dwaj pozostali słuchają . '''Ember : '''To jest imię me ! Yeah ! '''Yukimura : Szczerzę ,to nic zachwycającego . Wukong : Potrójne brawo .. Klaszcze dla jej występu rękoma i ogonem .. Ember : '''Tak małpa wie co dobre .. '''Wukong : Pewnie , wszę ? Ember : 'Nie , zabieraj mi to sprzed nosa .. ''Spada na nią . Po czym Wukong naskakuje na nią .. '''Wukong : '''Ej ukradłaś mój obiad ! Oddawaj mi go .. '''Ember : Żywisz się tymi robalami ,jesteś naprawdę dziki .. Zostaw , moje włosy !!!! ROZUMIESZ !!! Zaczynają się między sobą przekomarzać . Yukimura : 'Ta arena jest naprawdę imponująca . W tak krótkim czasie powstało taka wielka arena. Tysiące ludzi będzie nas oglądać. Musze dać z siebie wszystko . ''Wyjmuje swój wisiorek w kształcie smoka . '''Yukimura : '''To będzie mój dzień , nie nasz dzień mistrzu. Świat pozna młodego Yukimurę , wojownika wszechczasów ! Będziesz ze mnie dumny .. '''Ember ; O czym do cholery on mówi ? Nagle wukong wyrywa parę włosów Ember i wyciąga wszę .. Wukong ; 'Nareszcie , czas na posiłek .. ''Ember wstała i zaczęła go okładać rękami , a Wukong skacze po wagoniku .. '''Ember : Moje włosy , zapłacisz mi za to ! Wagonik czwarty Siedzą w nim trzy osoby , ale żadna z nich nie wie co powiedzieć .. Catherine : '''Co za nuda , może ktoś cos powie .. '''Asthon : '''Coś . '''Lisa : Co za denna oatmosfera .. Catherina ; '''A co mnie to .. '''Asthon : to po cholerę sieodzywałaś ! Catherine wstaje i podchodzi do niego po czym chwyta go za koszulę i unosi . Catherine ; Nie prowokuj mnie , moze się tutaj zrobić nieprzyjemnie .. Nagle Lisa wyciąga rękę i odsuwa Catherine .. Lisa : 'Uspokójcie się , Jeszcze nie czas na walkę .. ''Catherine go puszcza .. '''Catherine ; Ha , znalażła isę bohaterka .. Lisa : Nic ci nie jest ? Asthon : 'Nie powinnaś byłą tego robić ! '''Lisa : '''Nie wiem co zrobię jeśli wyląduje z wami w druzynie .. '''Catherine ; '''Zajlepiej sięzabi już , ułatwisz nam robotę . ''Lisa odwóciłą sie i usiadła przy oknie po czy mspoglądała w dół na arenę . Wagonik Piąty 'Einthe : '''Niemożliwe , jednak jest ktoś inny ! '''Egir : '''Myślałem ,że wszyscy polegli ... ''Podchodzi do niej w wręcza jej dziwny kamień runiczny .. '''Egir : '''Wiedziałem ,że zyjesz .. Wyczuwałem twoją aurę .. '''Einthe : '''Więc .. mój ukochany .. '''Egir : Przykro mi to mówić , ale jego nie nie znalazłem .. Einthe ścisnęła swó młot i odwróciła się , po czym Egira osłonił tajemniczy mrok , a na jego twarzy pojawił się iście szatański uśmieszek .. Einthe : Odnajdę cię kiedyś .. Obiecuję ci to .. Wagonik szósty W kącie siedzi chłopak pod kocem i nie chce z niego wyjść .. Clara : '''Wyłaż ty marudo , jestes strasznym trzęsidupą ! '''Aisha : '''Dupa ! Nie widże zadnej .. '''Bob : '''Nie wyjdę dopóki ona tutaj jest .. '''Aisha : Aisha jest w porzadku , Aisha chce się zaprzyjażniić tylko .. Haha ! Bob spowrotem zakrywa się kocem i siedzi w milczeniu w kącie i się trzesie. Clara siada i patrzy co Aisha robi .. Clara ; '''Czemu sie tniesz ?? '''Aisha : Duchy , mrocz , czuję skład rozkładu .. Haha wzywa mnie dziwny gość , kim on jest .. Tak nie będę się jej słuchała .. Clara ; 'Widże ,ze naprawde wtopiła .. '''Aisha : 'ŻEGNAJ DUSZO NIECZYSTA ! AHAHAH ! ACHH Podnosi się i podżega sobie gardło , Clara nie wytrzymuje jej zachowania i się odsuwa i odwraca głowę od niej .. '''Clara : '''Ona jest przerazająca .. '''Bob : Mi to mówisz ! Nie chcę tutaj być ! Zaczyna płakać , a Aisha zaczyna krztysisć i pluś śliną po czym odchrapuje .. Clara ; '''Łee .. Niedobrze mi jest .. Wagonik siódmy '''Kildelena ; Nie masz ze mną szans , może w tym wymiarze sobie poradzisz ze mną ! Milda ; Humm , rozgniotę cię niczym ten kamień .. ''Chwyta za kamień i go ściska .. '''Kildelena ; '''Jesteś naprawdę słaba , myslałąm ,że moja siostra będzie znacznie lepsza .. '''Milda ; nie denerwuj , mnie .. Sam widok wywołuje złe wspomnienia !! Kildelena ; ''' To chciałam osiągnąć ... '''Milda ; AGR ! Rzuca się na nią po czym szarpie ją za włosy i rzucajasię po wagoniku .. Keven : 'Spokój ! Główny hol na arenie ''Wszyskie wagoniki przybijaja do portu . Wszyscy są pod wielkim wrażeniem i dochodzi do konfrontacji wszyskich uczestników .. 'Elvira : '''Nie wiem co powiedzieć .. Same herlaki .. ''Podchodzi do niej Wukong .. 'Wukong : '''Hę , co tam ty diabełku , pokłujesz mnie swoim trójząbkiem .. ''Owija ją ogonem .. '''Elvira : '''Odsuń się trzy metry dalej , bo niedługo dowiem się co jedzą azjaci .. '''Keven : Ciekawe co jedzą .. Wukong : Nie cchesz wiedzieć jak smakuje buldog .. Keven : 'Czemu nie ? Sam przypaliłem kota .Kiedyś .. '''Elvira : '''Zostawcie mnie ! ''Z wagonika wychodzi Lisa , obok Catherine '''Lisa : '''Dziwnie nieprzyjemna jest .. '''Yukimura ; Od razu widać ,że niestety będzie z nią niezły bałagan , przy okazji Yukimura... Lisa : Generalnie , nie zawieram znajomości , ale w tym przypadku . jestem Lisa .. Nagle ktoś się wpycha .. Aisha : Jaki piękny mieczyk !! Daj pomacać go .. Lisa : Zostaw go ! Zaczyna się szarpać z Aishe , po czzm Kiyoko podchodzi i jej pomaga .. Aishe : Nahah JESZCZE GO WYMACAM ! Popycha je obie i upadają .. Yukimura : 'Może pomogę ? '''Kiyoko : '''Zboczeniec z niej , jeden dżentelmen chcociaż jest .. '''Yukimura ;'Nie lubię jak się tak żle traktuje ludzi .. '''Lisa : Idealny .. Yukimura : huh ? Lisa : 'Nic , nic .. ''Zaczerwieniła się i odeszła .. 'Lurous : '''Chce zabawkę , ja chcę zabawkę ! ''Chwyta za linę Emily , po czym bawi się nią niczym jojo .. '''Emily : Niech ktoś mi pomoże .. Podchodzi Einthe , która przystawia mu młot pod szytję .. Einthe : 'Puszczaj ją .. '''Lurous : '''Błuszczy .. UU .. ''Puscza Emily , która odchodzi i napotyka się na Egira .. 'Egir : '''Może wstaniesz .. ''Odruchowo się cofa i jak na niego patrzy widzi nienawiść .. '''Egir : Coś się stało , Chyba się mnie nie boisz .. Hehe .. Emily : Trzymajcie się odemnie z daleka .. Egir : '''Słabizna .. '''Einthe : Puszczaj go ! Lurous ciska szczęki coraz mocniej na młocie Einthe .. Lurous : Hał , hał jestem pieskiem ! Einthe : '''Za takie coś powinieneś trafić Helheim , ty nie jesteś wojownikiem , tylko potworem ... '''Lurous : Smaczny , taki mięmciutki z zewnątrz , a w środku twardy .. Nagle wchodzi do centrum Boobbie Bobbie ; '''Mam dla was ciekawe informacje . Jako ,że pierwsza edycja jeszcze się nie zakończyła , zabiorę was do centrum treningowego , ale najpierw , muszę coś przetestować .. '''Lisa : '''Nie próbuj tylko na nas swoich brudnych sztuczek ! '''Catherine ; '''Wszyscy mamy siłeś .. '''Lurous : '''Hau ! '''Catherine : '''Oprócz jego .. '''Aisha ; '''Ja cchę polać krwią .. '''Milda : Ona w, wie co mówi ! .. MMMmm Bobbie : 'Ale najpierw , proszę wszyskich o założenie tych małych urzadzeń na szyi .. ''Wszyscy dosłownie przybrali pozycje obronne .. '''Bobbie : '''To nie są urządzenia kontrolujące .. Proszę zademontruję .. '''Asthon : Nie mam zamiaru być twojąmarionetką .. Kildelena : 'Nikt nie chce , a ja chcę zabrać ich sama ze sobą . ''Bobbie Kładzie na szyi , po czym zaczyna przecinac swoją skórę po czym urządzenie wbija się i od srodka zaszywa mu skórę .. '''Bobbie ( W swoich myślach ) ; Co za debilny ból !! Keven : '''To naprawdę działa , teraz ja chcę ! '''Hektor : AŁUU ! Wszyscy rzucaja sięi biorą te urządzenia i jak najszybciej wbijają je do woich szyi , inni je połytkaja , a inni nie są pewni czy chcą mieć założone , ale muszą ... Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) ; 'Halo , raz dwa trzy .. Wow , to naprawdę działa ! '''Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) ; '''Wynocha z mojej głowy ! '''Ember ( W swoich myślach ) ; '''O tak , niedługo zapamiętacie mnie i to co ja tutaj zrobię ! '''Keven ( W swoich myślach ) ; 'Łee , tyle ludzi i nie ma nikogo fajnego .. '''Bobbie : Cieszę się ,że zgodziliście się założyć , teraz przejdziemy do pokoju symulacji walk . Valior : '''Teraz ja ich przejmę , dobrze się spisałeś .. '''Bobbie : '''Zapłacisz mi i tak za to .. Symulator Walki '''Valior : Więc , kto z was chce spróbować jako pierwszy ? Wszyscy stoją zaniepokojeni. '' '''Valior :' Ech , znowu to samo . Więc wszyscy wejdziecie. Ustawię tylko program. Ember : Ja mam z nimi wszystkimi być w tamtym czymś !? Aisha : Ostra żyleta .. Bije ją po ręce .. Ember : To jest moja gitara ! Egir : I jaką pieśnią bardów nas zaszczycisz ? Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Co za debile. Jak każdy chłopak !? Aisha , rany psychopatka .. Valior stoi i wciska przyciski i bawi się kontrolerkami . Valior : Chyba wszystko gotowe .Zapraszam was na arenę ! Wszyscy znikają i pojawiają się w dziwny wirtualnym świecie. Wirtualna arena Lurous : Łii ! Łii ! Einthe : nie denerwuj mnie ! Lurous : Łii ! Łii ! Z wściekłości ciosa w niego młotem , ale przenika w niego .. Kiyoko : Hej , to jest zabawne ! Grzebie ręką w brzuchu Lisy .. Lisa : Zostaw ! Nie masz czym kręcić ! Wukong : Elvircia , co o tym myślisz , huh ! Elvira : Czy ty dasz mi spokój !? Wukong wskakuje na drzewo i gapi się w jabłko .. Wukong : Widzisz , je tak zgniłe i stęchłe jak ty ! Elvira : Sam jesteś stęchły ! Odwraca się i wygraża mu pięścią . Wukong spuszcza się na ogonie i patrzy w oczy Elviry . Wukong : Ech , tylko wściekliznę widzę .. Naostrzyła zęby i odeszła .. Valior ( Głos z mikrofonu ) : Uczestnicy , po kolei , wszyscy odbędziecie mały trening . Więc zapraszam pojedynczo , nauczę was korzystania z mocy ! Aisha ! Zaczynasz , alfabetycznie polecimy. Wszyscy uczestnicy zostają odgrodzeni i obserwują , ale nie mogą komentować jej zachowania i stylu walki . Aisha : Jest gotowa ! Pojawiają się iluzje dawnych uczestników . Pojawia się hologram Joanii . Aisha : Ja zmiażdżę ją . Ona nie jest wyzwaniem ! Zaraz co ja miałam .. Joania podchodzi do ataku i atakuje ją maczugą , odrzuca ją.. Aisha : Jestem zła , nie jestem zdziczała . Styl Bruce Lee ! Haya ! Joania ponawia swój atak ,ale tym razem Aisha używa umiejętności .. Aisha : Dzikie kopnięcie ! (Notka =Dzikie kopnięcie – Jeden z stylów walki Aishy , polega na wyskoku i kopnięciu przeciwnika w głowę , po czym przeskakuje na nim i robi serię ataków nunchaku ) Aisha biegnie i wyskakuje , po czym uderza ją w głowę . Zeskakuje z jej ramion i robi serię ataków za pomocą nunchaku i wykopuje go w dal .. Aisha : Ja to zrobiłam ! teraz wyiskam jej maczugę .. Nagle iluzja znika .. Aisha : Nie ! Sama Aisha też znika. Jej miejsce zajmuje Asthon .Wypija wirtualną wódkę, Asthon : Chlip , O rany . nie skupię się chyba na zadaniu .. Ponownie pojawia się Joania . Asthon : Oj , a kto ty jesteś , o masz owłosioną klatkę koleś .. Dostaje z całej siły w głowę , aż wbija się w ziemię . Asthon : Hu , nie denerwuj mnie ! Wyskakuje znad dziury . Unosi się nad iluzją . Asthon : Smocze strzały ! (Notka =Asthon skacze nad przeciwnikiem i za pomocą pistoletów robi zabójczą serię strzał .) Wyskakuje nad ciałem Joanii , po czym kieruje spustem na nią , po czym zaczyna strzelać . Strzały dziurawią ciało Joania , a Asthon swobodnie ląduje po drugiej stronie . Asthon : O tak dziecinko , wymiatam ! Nagle znika , a na jego miejscu pojawia się Bob .. Bob : o nie , nie .. kogo dostanę .. Nagle pojawia się Vayne i strzela z kuszy . Bob obrywa w ramię i pada na ziemię.. Bob : To miało nie boleć ! Co za durne .. Vayne wskakuje na drzewo , zarzuca peleryna i strzela tym razem dwoma strzałami , i unieruchamia Boba .. Bob : Nie ! Ja nie chcę .. Nagle znika , nawet nie miał okazji pokazać swoich umiejętności. Pojawia się Catherine . Catherine : ten amator nie był w stanie wykonać strzały . Ale jakoś turniej wygrał . Wyrywa wbite strzały z ciała . Catherine : Sekretna technika cichy strzał .. (Notka =Catherine znika we mgle , po czym pojawia się za plecami przeciwnika i strzela dwoma strzałami w plecy , i za pomocą nożyka przebija głowę rywala.) Vayne oszołomiony nie wie co się dzieje , nagle Cath pojawią się za nim . Catherine : Mam cię , jesteś już mój ! Wystrzeliwuje dwie strzały w barki Vayna , po czym naskakuje na niego . Catherine : Ofiara złożona Hahaha ! Przebija jego czaszkę , po czym znika. Catherine zamienia się miejscami z Clarą . Clara : Woo .. Spada na ziemię i podnosi się .. Clara : Auł , nienawidzę drze.. Nagle naskakuje Veneida zza krzaków .. Clara : Rzucili mnie od razu na głęboką wodę . Dobra .. Co by tutaj wymyślić ? Veneida coraz szybciej atakuje i skacze nad nią .udaje się jej obronić przed atakiem .. Clara : Uff .. Czas chyba na kontratak ! Wymierzony cios ! (Notka =Clara wyciąga swoje noże , równo dziesięć na polce rąk i tworzy z ich ukrytą broń , po czym atakuje prosto w klatkę piersiową , powodują krwotok .) Clara : Bum , bum , bam Rżnie brzuch Veneidy na pół i dumnie staje .. Clara : Jestem zajebista ! Gryzie się za język , po czym zastępuje Egir .. Egir : I co to ma niby być .. Nagle wyskakuje zza niego niedźwiedź , on chwyta go jedną ręką i rozrywa na pół w powietrzu. Odrywa kawałek mięsa i go je . Egir : Czy to wszystko. Na nic lepszego się nie stać ? Z ziemi wyłania się Lee Sin , który używa swojej techniki tygrysa .. Egir : To ni nic nie da .. W ułamku sekundy pojawia się za nim i jedną dłonią tak ściska mu szyje ,że odrywa od ciała . Egir : Nawet nie musiałem użyć mocy ! Niedługo wy będziecie się w grobie przewracać ! Obok niego pojawia się Einthe i Elvira .. Egir : Dwie na raz ? Einthe : Coś dziwnego .. To miało być pojedynczo ! Valior ( przez mikrofon ) ; Wiem ,ale i tak wszyscy widzą co poprzedni robili , a nie mamy czasu . Fani się niecierpliwią , więc teraz będziecie podwójnie wysapywać . Egir już cię teleportuję . Egir znika i uśmiecha się do Einthe , która szykuje się .. Elvira ; Odsuń się piorunowcu .. Einthe : Co sitak panoszysz ! nie jesteś nie wiadomo kim ! Elvira : Mówi osoba , o czystej krwi , żadnej przez ludzi .. Einthe :bezczelność .. Nagle niebo ciemnieje , pojawia się wielki czarny smok .. Elvira : Przepiękny chaos .. Einthe : Nigghon ! Elvira : Wiedziałam , od początku .. będę cię miała na oku .. Nagle zieje ogniem . Elvira chroni się lawą , a Einthe odlatuje Einthe : Wzywam , moce moich przodków , Cios gromu ! (Notka = Einthe podnosi swój młot , po czym napełnia się błyskawicami i ciosa nim w przeciwnika ) Einthe unosi swój młot , po czym rzuca nim w przeciwnika . Einthe ; Udało się , zaraz .. Spojrzała na Elwirę , która uformowała pentagram na ziemi. Elvira : Tumultus inferni ignis et adolebit eius anima (Tł. Powstań ogniu piekielny i spal jego duszę ) (Notka = Piekielny ogień moc Elviry , dzięki której z ziemi wydobywa się lawa i otacza przeciwnika ) Nagle wyłania się wielka fala lawy , która otacza całego smoka i go ściska. W tym samym czasie młot Einthe przebija jego ciało . Elvira : Żałuję , że to tylko złudzenie . Unosi rękę i ściska dłoń , po czym lawa zaczyna się kurczyć i wybucha. Zaczyna się rozjaśniać .. Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Widzę ,że rywalizacja będzie ostra . Obydwie znikają i pojawia się Ember i Emily. Emily : W końcu się od niego uwolniłam . Ember : O tak , tutaj mogę dać czadu ! Z nienadzka wyskakuje Marcin i Miriam .. Emily : Współpraca ? Ember : Nie ma mowy , o Ember zapamiętaj mnie ! Duchowy brzęk ! Gra parę nut na gitarze i dziwna fala energii odrzuca Miriam i Marcina nieco dalej . Emily : I to wszystko ? Ember : A na co liczyłaś . j tutaj rządzę ? (Notka = Ember gra krótki akord i dzięki niemu tworzy falę energii , która odrzuca ludzi .) Nagle Marcin wyskakuje i rzuca w nią swoimi płonącymi bombami . Emily podbiega i nagle .. Emily : Lesie , daj mi swoją siłę ! Związanie ! (Notka = Związanie Emily rzuca nasionami rywala , które pączkują i niczym lina związują go .) Ember : Nie wiem , ale ci podziękuję . Emily : Chociaż jedna . Dlaczego .. Miriam podbiega z pazurami i chce zaatakować Emily , ale nagle .. Ember : Czas na Rock&rolla ! Ember wyskakuje i gra słodką melodyjkę , przez którą kontroluje Miriam . Emily : ja naprawdę wygrałam ? Ember : Wygrałyśmy . Widzę ,że jesteś niezła. Uśmiechają się do siebie , po cym Ember pomaga jej wstać , ale nagle znikają i pojawiają się . Hektor i Keven Hektor : Jakie ciepłe dłonie .. Keven : Puszczaj , co one robiły , macały się !? Hektor : Daj jeszcze .. Keven : Zabieraj te pazury .. Hektor : No weź , zaraz coś czuję .. Zaczyna wąchać .. Keven : Co takie .. Nim się spostrzega , obrywa od Naomi w plecy .. Hektor : Słodziutka dziewczynka , choć , cip ,cip .. Keven : Może podniesiesz mnie z ziemi .. Ał .. Hektor podchodzi do Naomi , ale ta owija wilka swoim yo-yo. Gwałtownie pada na ziemię . Hektor : Linki , ciekawe .. Keven : Więc to ona , . Zaraz , gdzie ja to mam .. Hektor : Ałuu ! Nagle wstaje i się rozrasta. Zaczyna go pokrywać biała sierść . Rozrywa linki , i atakuje Naomi . Po czym chwyta ją szczęką i unosi do góry i w całości połyka .. (Notka = Metamorfoza Hektora przybiera moc wilka . W nocy pokrywa się czarną sierścią , a w dzień białą . W dzień jest mniej skuteczny w walce , ze względu na brak pazurów , ale w dzień jest bardziej głodny . ) (Notka = Połknięcie kiedy Hektor jest białym wilkołakiem , rośnie mu apetyt i jest w stanie żywcem pożreć ofiarę w całości. ) Keven : Ehh .. Spada mu woreczek z trucizną , który trzymał w dłoni , nagle Hektor odwraca się odbekuje i ślini się na jego widok .. Keven : Nie , nie podłaź do mnie. Nie chce zobaczyć twojego żołądku od środka ! Hektor : Ale mam zgagę .. Klepie się po piersi i wypluwa ubrania Naomi .. Hektor ; No teraz mam miejsce na deserek .. Rzuca się na Kevena , który się skulił , ale nagle znikają i pojawia się na ich miejscu Kitdelena i Milda .. Milda : Ha , mam okazję .. Kitdelena wyciąga swoje sai i rzuca się na Mildę i ją unieruchamia . Kitdelena : Znowu mam cię w garści Milda : Agr .. Zrzucą ją z siebie i próbuje ją zadrapać .. Kitdelena : Ah , jesteś naprawdę dobra. : Ale nie taka jak ja. Wieczne tornado .. Nagle wzmaga się wiatr a Kitdelena znika . Milda unosi się w powietrze , a jej siostra z nienadzka z kilku stron atakuje ją swoimi sztyletami . Kitdelena : Słabo coś .. Milda : Nie ma mowy ! Gdy Kitdelena chce ponowić atak , Milda ją chwyta i wgryza się w jej rękę .. Kitdelena : Przesadziłaś malutka ! Nagle obie zaczynają znikać pojawiają się na ich miejscu Kiyoko : hej , co się dzieje ? Lisa : Coś nie wiem , ale trzymamy się razem co nie ? Kiyoko : Pewnie ! Obie wyciągają swoje miecze i stają do siebie plecami .. Kiyoko : Musimy być na wszystko przygotowane .. Nagle wyskakuje Prawdziwy Quan .. Quan : Witajcie , mam tylko chwilę ,zanim wyruszę w trasę. Więc to będzie moja ostatnia walka. Dobrze ,że nie na śmierć i życie . Czemu się tak patrzycie ? Kiyoko : Naprawdę to ty ? Lisa : Przytul się .. Quan : Zaraz .. Rzucają się obie na niego .. Quan : hej , hej ! Kiyoko : Nie wiesz jak ci współczujemy .. Lisa : Twoje mięśnie są takie piękne .. Cieszymy się ,ze nie poległeś .. Kiyoko : Naomi , ona cię uratowała .. biedna .. Lisa ; Nie przejmuj się .. Wszyscy ludzie cię wpierają .. Quan wyciągnął medalion spod szyi z starym chipem kontrolującym . Po czym ścisną ł go. Quan : lecę . idziecie ze mną . musze i tak coś innym zawodnikom cos przekazać . Lisa : Pewnie .. Kiyoko : Zawsze ! Całą trójka znika , ale tym razem pojawiają się pozostali Wukong : Wohoo , widzę ciekawe miejsce ! Lurous : Jest narajasz . Hue hue .. Nadeptuje na jego ogon po czym piszczy … Wukong : AAAA !!!Mój ogonek .. Yukimura : Myślałem ,że taki głos osiągają dziewczynki … Wukong : No to się zdziwiłeś .. Nagle pojawiają się wszyscy uczestnicy pierwszej edycji .. Serensen : Więc czas zaczynać .. Lurous się nimi zajmie ! Rzuca się z toporami w stronę Fabiusz i walczy z nim . Niestety Lee Sin do odpycha. A Vayne wbija strzałę w jego płuco. Lurous : Hmm , przyjemne . Wukong ; Czas na mnie ! Wyciąga swoją broń , po czym szybkimi skokami atakuje , ale bliźniacy go przechytrzają .. Serensen : Jakie oczywiste .. Yukimura : Spójrz ! Serensen : Rozpłynął się .. Yukimura : Chyba po nim więc .. Serensen : Czekaj .. Nagle pojawią się zza Naomi i uderza ją i opycha Tiarę .. Wukong : Cios króla małp ! (Notka = Cios króla małp – Wukong jakby przywołuje dwie małe małpki , które przeszkadzają przeciwnikowi . Po czym wykonuje on atak na przeciwnika . ) Wukong : Jestem w dobrej formie ! Nagle Oksan go związuje i Drawn przecina .. Wukong ; Chyba nie .. Yukimura dość tego . Czas iść .. Biegnie w stronę wszystkich zawodników , ale Serensen szybciej przebiega i wyskakuje w powietrze . Serensen : Zabójczy styl 1001 broni !! Nagle spod jego ubrania wyciąga 1001 końcówek yari i ciosa nimi w wszystkich uczestników , którzy padają . (Notka = Styl 1001 broni Specjalna taktyka Serensena Yukimura ; Nie .. Niesamowite. Serensen : ucz się młody . Niedługo też tak skończysz . Lurous : Nie chce mi się siedzieć .. Wciska tajemniczy przycisk od topora i nagle on jaki reszta znikają .. Valior : Co się dzieje z systemem . on szaleje ! Nagle przewody się palą.. Valior : Lurous , cos ty mi narobił .. Czyta dziwne kombinacje licz i wszystko zaczyna rozumieć . Valior : Oczywiste . Jesteś mądrzejszy niż wyglądasz. Zostawię to na potem. Teraz czas iść do Sali transferowej . Wychodzi z dziwnie chłodnym wyrazem twarzy . Sala Transferowa ''Otwierają się drzwi i na balkonie wchodzi Valior z Quanem u jego boku . '''Valior : '''uczestnicy ! Mogliście pokazać swoje zdolności światu. Inni mieli okazje . Inni nie. Walka to odwieczny dylemat wielu pokoleń. Jest to nieunikniona ścieżka dążenia do pokoju., Cel można osiągnąć na wszelki sposób. Liczę ,że sami wybierzecie drogę , jaka będziecie kroczyć . Każdy z was jest wyjątkowy na swój sposób. I dlatego zostaniecie uhonorowani przydomkiem , który was będzie charakteryzował . Być może znajdują się tutaj wasi kompani , ale też i wrogowie. Czas więc podzielić was na drużyny. Pierwsza drużyna ! Lidera wybrałem podczas oglądania was i niewątpliwie jednym z nich będzie Serensen . ''Serensen wychodzi z tłumu . '' '''Serensen ; '''Wybieram do zespołu Asthona , Emily , Ember i Kildelenę . Będziemy się zwać Opuszczonymi .. '''Valior ; '''Dobrze więc. Czas na drugą osobę. Choć nie przechodzi mi to prze gardło. Lurous . Wybierz osoby .. '''Lurous ; Ja !? Więc biorę .. japońskiego krezole , panią i pana z ogonami i tego z jedzeniem ! Valior : '''Więc Keven , Elvira , Wukong i Aisha .. A nazwa to ? '''Lurous : '''Beznadziejnie Wierzący W Siebie Ludzie bez Żadnej Ambicji !! '''Valior : '''Nie będę dyskutował .. od teraz będziecie B.W.W.S.L.B Ż.A. .. Co za idiotyzm . Kolejną osobą będzie Egir , więc kto będzie ? '''Egir : '''Biorę więc Clarę , Hektora , Catherine i Mildę . Zwać się będziemy . Dziećmi nocy ! '''Valior : Więc ostatnią drużyną będą ! Bob , Yukimura , Lisa , Kiyoko i Einthe z Yukimurą jako liderem ! gdy doszło do wybrania drużyn . możecie opuścić pomieszczenie , jednak nim to zrobimy. Wstańcie i przysięgnijcie. Ze żadne z was nigdy nie narazi się na stratę swoich przekonań , Wszyscy zasługujecie by zachować indywidualność i wszyscy zostańcie sobą ! osiągnijcie wymarzony cel .. Wypuścił parę gołębi , które przeleciały przez salę . Valior : macie na dzisiaj dzień odpoczynku. Idźcie spać . Z rana przeteleportujemy was na arenę . '''Wszyscy : '''Wygramy ! Ekskluzywny klip ''Valior zasłonił za sobą drzwi . Zawodniczy wrzeszczą ile popadnie. '' '''Aikko : '''Są świadomi ? '''Valior : '''Nie .. '''Aikko : '''To dobrze , bo nie będę tolerował porażek . '''Valior : '''Wiem i uda nam się wykonać zadanie , któremu Bobbie nie sprostał. '''Aikko ; '''Na to liczę ''Oboje zaczęli się diabolicznie śmiać '' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2